Sam Maranzano
Salvatore Michele "Sam" Maranzano (born 1986), is a Sicilian American mobster with the Maranzano crime family. He is the current boss of the family. Early life Born on July 21, 1986 in Upstate New York to Italian American parents Caesar and Antonia Maranzano of New York City. His father is the step-brother of Sicilian Mafia consigliere Tomaso Corleone, making Corleone's son, Salvatore, his cousin. Since he was a teen, Maranzano was known to be very ambitious and ready to throw others under the bus. Joining the family business Erikson-Maranzano War and becoming boss Main article: May 20th Attempt After the manslaughter of a Maranzano soldato by a Erikson soldier, Sam's father had enough with Bugsy Erikson, so he placed a hit on Erikson; even though Sam was initially against it. Becoming the Don Main article: 2019 Maranzano Hit After the hit, the hitmen were sought out and brutally murdered. The war continued on for almost a month. After the assault of a friend of Erikson's and the attempted murders of hers and his parents, Erikson became fed up with Maranzano and asked Sam to murder his father in return for leadership of the family and 10% of Erikson's interests in New York City. Sam agreed to the offer. Sam and four friends murdered his father in a office building in Manhattan. While three of his soldiers were stabbing his father and another one slit his guards throats, Maranzano watched as his father was being killed and then finally put a bullet in his head. This was done in a similar fashion as was done with Salvatore Maranzano in 1931. Expansion Sam had expanded the crime family's interests into North Jersey and Pennsylvania. He also allied the family with Atlantic City's Irish mob boss Nucky Johnson. Under Sam, the family became a dynasty bringing in 10 times the amount his great grandfather did for the original Maranzano crime family. Johnson-Luciano War Involvement in other wars Ellison-Csokas War After Erikson's assassination in 2021, a rebel lieutenant in his family, Nikolai Csokas, and over 50,000 of his loyalists attempted a coup across the world, trying to eliminate the Erikson leadership and his allies, including the Maranzano family. Maranzano sent over 40 made men over to the Blaine county-area to serve as a private army of bodyguards to protect Markus Jackson (the new head of the Erikson syndicate). The Maranzanos served as allies to the New York and New Jersey factions of the Erikson family during the war. National Gang War New York Mob War August 20th Assassination attempt 2024 Christmas murders Sam was in an elevator heading up to the top floor with his bodyguard, but upon reaching the top floor, Sam and his bodyguard were both gunned down by Ryan Lutz with a lupara. Before Ryan fled the scene, he slit the throat the clinging-to-life Sam while saying "I think you can agree you're no longer in business you stupid dago." Category:Don Category:Soldato Category:Maranzano crime family Category:Johnson-Luciano War Category:New York Mob War